theseason5oftandffinnalyhasasiteonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Better View for Gordon
A Better View for Gordon is the 3rd episode of the 5th season. Plot Gordon is in a bad mood, concerning James. Gordon brags he knows everything and is willing to do anything. He insults James, but Percy realizes that there is no avail about the new station and James teases Gordon about it. Gordon dismisses this and brags how any big engines behave. Percy is curious, but Gordon keeps it secret while he leaves Tidmouth sheds to start the journey with the Express as assigned by Sir Topham Hatt to test out the station. During the journey, Gordon is still unhappy and he also grows ill due to a problem with his pipes, as inspected by his fireman. Impressed, Gordon arrives at Kirk Ronan, but is unhappy when he finds nothing in front of him. He negatively comments on the station, but soon is cheered up when the guard blows his whistle for Gordon to leave the station. The fireman allows Gordon to enjoy the run as long as his pipes can allow him to move as fast as could. During the return run, Gordon tries making harder efforts but he grows very weak and stops in a nearby siding. His crew inspect the problem and the fireman explains to Gordon that something is malfunctioning, and wants him to the works. James arrives at the scene and teases Gordon again, this time about his troubles. A few days later, Gordon has returned from The Works, but he is still bragging to the other engines. But on the way, he runs into a misadventure; his brakes are jammed. The driver tries reducing steam, but Gordon still approaches quickly into the station, causing him crash through the wall. Sir Topham Hatt and Gordon's crew come on a lift and Sir Topham Hatt comes up to explain to Gordon that the bragging and complaints have not done any good for his wish to have a panoramic view. Gordon returns from The Works again and he takes Sir Topham Hatt to the postponed grand opening. Gordon this time runs smoothly into the station and all the people cheered as he arrived. Sir Topham Hatt explains that Gordon now has a panoramic view and trusts Gordon that he will see through it for his own good. Gordon happily agrees with him. Characters *Gordon (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *James (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Percy (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Sir Topham Hatt (Voiced By Keith Wickham with an English Yorkshire accent) *Henry (does not speak) Locations *Kirk Ronan *Kellsthorpe Road *Tidmouth Sheds *Wellsworth *Henry's Tunnel *The Works Trivia *The Hindi Version of this episode credits Michael Angelis & Alec Baldwin as the Narrators. *Gordon's Crash at Kirk Ronan was inspired by the Gare Montparnasse crash of 1895. *In the UK and the US Versions, the Narrator says "And then he puffed away. *In Keith Wickham version, after Sir Topham Hatt says "You will do as you are told", in Keith Wickham version, after Gordon says "What a boring view!", "What happened?" and "Yes sir, Sorry sir". *In Keith Wickham version, Gordon's Driver says "Now you really can enjoy your run as long as your pipes will let you." *The Italian Title of this episode is "Air of Trouble". In Japan, this episode is called "Gordon's Window". The German Title is "Nice View for Gordon". Goofs *In the Beginning, 1 of Gordon's Buffers is crooked. *When Gordon leaves for Kirk Ronan, his crew and Sir Topham Hatt are still standing there. *When Gordon approaches Kirk Ronan, he lets off steam. In the Next Shot, it has disappeared and he lets off more steam. *The Title Card of the Norwegian version says "Let's Have a Race by Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell". Category:Episodes